Even Monsters Can Feel
by RiptheRaptor13
Summary: What if a Kaiju survives the war? What if it got stranded on Earth? After gaining freedom from the Precursors' control and from the trouble of surviving fights with Jaegers, a Kaiju must try to fit in and make Earth its new home.
1. A Kaiju's Musings

**Just a little note: This contains OCs**

It was a bright and sunny day on an untouched tropical island somewhere in the Pacific. The island was modestly sized for a volcanic island: around 9 kilometers wide.

A long-dormant volcano centered the island, seemingly watching everything in its long idle rest. The waves lapped softly at the black-sanded beach, bringing along sediments and bits from beneath the ocean whence it came. The leaves of trees that made up the island's forest rustled in a chorus as a warm ocean breeze blew by. Various types of insects, flowers, and flora added color to the scene. Migratory birds chirped gleefully in the background as they bathed under the warm sunlight.

All in all, it was a peaceful and beautiful paradise.

Suddenly, the birds stopped chirping. The insects hid and crawled away. The breeze stopped blowing. Even the waves stopped licking the shoreline.

A large wave crashed onto the beach, surging through like a tsunami. A powerful gust rode the tides and it too, surged into the land. The leaves rustled loudly as the gust forced itself through the forest.

Just then, something huge broke the surface of the sea, displacing more water and casting another large wave to surge towards the beach.

A large spine made itself visible through the waves. Then came another, and another, until it formed a huge, spiny back sporting what looked like a dorsal fin. Next to reveal itself was the thick and armored neck. Finally came the head, which was rounded, large, long, and spiny.

The Kaiju named Caitiff rose to its full height, so that the water only reached its knees. Its impressive 320 feet tall poise towered over everything. Its shadow loomed on the waves and beach below it, casting a dark humongous image of itself on the water and black sand.

It lumbered towards the island, displacing more water. The ground shook as its gargantuan foot stomped on the beach, spraying sand and saltwater everywhere. The Kaiju rumbled, loud enough for the trees to vibrate and the leaves to rustle. Birds flew overhead, spooked by the huge alien creature that had just stepped into their land.

The Kaiju snorted dismissively at the fleeing flock. It was used to animals fleeing from it every time it got close. It couldn't blame them. It was a hundred meter tall alien created on the sole purpose of annihilating humanity.

It got down on all fours and gingerly lay itself down on the warm sand. It rumbled contently, drinking in the heat that emanated from the radiated beach. It closed its eyes, resting peacefully in its tranquility.

The Kaiju thought it was a good time to think now that it was somewhere peaceful...

...(Caitiff's POV)...

It is nice here. It is calm... It has been a long time since I felt calm.

Back at home, when I was just released from the creation chambers, I saw that everything was full of chaos. No, there were no wars or conflicts in the Anteverse. Not including the occasional argument between some of my creators, it was surprisingly organized there. But ironically, the Anteverse was not. It was a chaotic world that looked like it had gone through numerous apocalypses and never healed.

Although I had been designed to thrive in the Anteverse, I don't like it there...

The sky always burned like acid. It did not bother me, since I had a very thick and scaly hide, but the way it looked like... It was red, and gray, and the colors were dull and sullen. Every time I looked up at the sky for too long, my eyes would burn. The sky swirled and churned hypnotically, but it was not beautiful.

Lightning would flash every once in a while, and that was the only thing I liked about my world. The way it streaked through the sky hypnotized me, and every time it flashed, I fall into a trance. The thunder that followed would sometimes startle me when it boomed too suddenly, but I still welcomed it. Those two were the only few things I accepted, and one of the reasons I kept on returning to the Anteverse willingly.

In the Anteverse, the ground was ashen, dull, and rocky. There was no sign of life other than my creators, some tiny crawlers, and my fellow Kaiju. There were also seas there, like on Earth. But unlike the blue and refreshing oceans and seas, the Anteverse held large pools of methane and sulfur. One time, during my first time out of containment, I had grown adventurous. I lumbered towards the shore, wondering what the gray and swirling liquids were. Out of curiosity I poked the liquid with one of my claws. It burned, and I felt immense pain. Ever since then, I dared not touch those.

But now... Now that I am here on Earth, I feel better. It was ironic that the home of my supposed enemies was my favorite planet. But would you blame me if I preferred cool water over burning acid, clear skies over sullen storms, or lively landscapes over bare deserts?

The only thing I missed was the lightning... But in my most utter joy, Earth experienced lightning storms, too. They were less frequent here, but at least I could still experience lightning without ever going back to the Anteverse.

A caw startled me from my thoughts, and I snapped open my eyes.

A brave albatross was standing before me, eyeing me with curiosity and wonder. It flew away when I snorted irritatedly at it for interrupting a well deserved rest.

I watched it fly off, and wondered how free it must feel like to actually be able to fly and explore. I had forgotten to ask Otachi about it, and I didn't get the chance either. She was apparently killed by a metal beast, sliced in half, and unfortunately, the youngling she was conceived with perished alongside her.

I felt bad for her. She didn't deserve to die; especially her youngling, which had not been able to even experience life. For that, I hated those metal beasts... they keep on killing us. We were only doing the jobs our creators have assigned us with.

But then, are they also just doing their duties?

Surely, they must have higher-ups that order them around and organize them. Their leaders must have ordered them to kill us... But for what reason? Why should they kill us? Did we do something wrong? Maybe it is because of those very tiny people we were tasked to hunt down and eradicate.

To be honest, I did not like my job as much as I did not like the Anteverse. I felt sorry for the very tiny people. I didn't want to destroy the structures that I knew they worked so hard for to build. I didn't want to kill innocents. Those very tiny people did not deserve death, especially in such a chaotic and inhumane way.

I still remembered my first mission years ago. My creators ordered me to go to an archipelago called "the Philippines" and take out the very tiny people residing there. I resisted at first and tried to ask them why, but they ignored me and just shouted harder. Although I could have simply killed them with one swipe of my large, clawed hands, I doubt I could get away with it alive. Some of the other Kaiju obeyed our creators' whim without question. They were loyal towards them, and I was sure that if I had killed the creators, the other Kaiju would tear me to my bones.

And so I was left no other choice, but to comply and exit the Breach.

The first time I went through, I did not like Earth. It was too bright, and too confusing. Since when did liquid not burn? Since when was the sky blue? Since when were there green things growing on brown soil? Since when did everything seem so tiny and vulnerable?

I made landfall in the Philippines at night during a storm. Lightning and thunder lashed and rumbled, and that eased me from the thought of facing one of those metal beasts that my creators warned me of. I didn't want a fight, nor did I want trouble. I knew my job would always get me into trouble, but it wasn't like I could do anything about it.

I circled around the settlements in the area, watching them curiously with piqued interest. The houses there looked so weak. Those brown boards and flimsy metal held together by tied knots couldn't possibly endure the storm... or my trampling spree. I thought it wasn't fair to destroy something so helpless and vulnerable, so I left those untouched.

Even through the rain, I could see the people residing in those little houses cower and hide from me. The storm picked up and the galvanized iron roofings of the houses I watched fluttered dangerously. They looked like that any minute now, they'd be torn off.

I didn't want those houses to be destroyed...

Just then, I hear my creators' voices shout at me, ordering me to destroy the vicinity. I didn't listen the first time, and I continued roaming around the towns, careful not to graze the vulnerable houses. I didn't like my creators' orders. They didn't seem to have any reason at all...

Around thirty minutes later, when I still hadn't complied to their orders, the creators sent a strong electric surge through my brain. It hurt! My whole body spazzed as I experienced seizure. It wasn't enough to kill me, but I still thought I would die from the continuous bouts of pain.

My creators yelled at me angrily, telling me that if I complied to their orders, they would stop the pain.

I wanted to ignore them again, but the pain... it may not kill me now, but I doubt that was the worst it could do. Sure enough, the pain amped up, and I screeched and roared wildly, trying to shake off the pounding headache. In my careless and reckless struggle, I had flattened a wide area of the town. Through the howling wind, I could hear the terrified and grief-stricken cries of the very tiny people below me. My throat tightened and my heart wrenched as I heard them.

And then came the metal beast. I still remember what it looked like. It was colored red, blue, white, and yellow in a pattern that resembled something like the Philippine "flag", as my creators said the banners were called. Something about its color-scheme echoed patriotism and nationality. A crest protruded from the top of its 'head'. There were two machine guns tucked on its shoulders.

It did a pose before pistons shot off from its wrists, propelling its hands forward. The sound of metal clanging echoed across the stormy air. The mechanical groan followed, and it vibrated the air.

I had exchanged it with a loud and shrill roar, and I could hear the very tiny people below me scream in sheer terror. My heart wrenched at hearing such fearful pleas, but I still focused on the metal beast before me. It surged towards me and I did the same.

We fought for hours, exchanging swipes, punches, bites, and kicks. In the end, I lost... The metal beast stood over me as I cowered below it, clutching my bleeding side.

I ran away, not wanting to die. It pursued me, and it was fast. For the first time, I felt fear. Fear of this metal beast that wanted to kill me.

I escaped, but at the cost of my pride.

I had been called back into the Anteverse, and I was greeted by a scolding from my creators, and mocks from the other Kaijus. They called me a recreant... a coward... a dastard... a caitiff Kaiju. Soon enough, I was named "Caitiff" by everyone. I hated the name. It meant that I was a coward and a contempt entity. But I was not...

Why were they mocking me when I just survived my first encounter with those metal beasts? They said that I only survived because I ran away and did not finish the fight. Was it wrong not to die? They said that I had no honor if I feared death. But I did not fear death! I would gladly welcome it! It is just that I am not yet ready to die! And why should we kill those innocent very tiny people? They said that I was a sissy for not being able to kill. But killing was not right!... Nonetheless, they think my unwillingness to die and doubt to kill unsportingly was cowardice and disloyalty.

After two months, I was sent out of the Breach, despite my growing reputation as a fleeing coward. I obeyed my creators' every whim now, not wanting to further disappoint them and have a seizure.

I destroyed the cities they told me to destroy. I killed the very tiny people with every step I took. The fearful cries always gutted my heart, but I tried hard to ignore them. And every time those metal beasts come for me, I flee away. Like the other metal beast in the Philippines, they pursued me. And just like every other time, I escaped.

I return back to the Breach, again to be half-heartedly congratulated and mocked. They said that me fleeing away was expected. They said that I did destroy what they told me to destroy, but I failed to bring the metal beasts down. They said I still failed them in the end.

I always tried to ignore their mockery, but I couldn't help but shed tears whenever I am alone. I was afraid to cry whenever there was someone else with me. I was afraid they would mock me for crying and weeping...

And then there was my last mission. I was sent towards Japan, and there, I fought another metal beast. Like the last time, I fled, but the metal beast was faster and it caught me by the tail, swung me around, and stabbed me with one of its weapons. I tried pushing it away, but it still kept on stabbing me and throwing me to the ground.

I roared painfully and apologetically, trying to get through those orange visors the metal beast had for eyes. But its expression never changed, and it never hesitated to land blow after blow on me. I roared desperately, trying to talk my way out of this. The metal beast didn't hear me, and it instead, attacked me harder.

Seeing no point in continuing, I simply gave in. What would happen to me would be on the metal beast's hands, and I was sure that death would come for me shortly. As the metal beast landed the finishing blows on me, I shed tears without fear of being mocked. Nothing could mock me now that I was about to die...

And then, the metal beast hesitated, seeing the streams of blue, bioluminescent streams falling from my eyes. It grabbed me by the throat, but I did not protest. I closed my eyes, awaiting the final blow.

It never came.

The metal beast dropped me down unceremoniously on the rubble. It punched me in the face before I blacked out...

I opened my eyes groggily. I squinted. Everything was so bright... I'm not in the Anteverse am I? I groaned silently, feeling the immense pain on my flank, my neck, one of my arms, and face, as I began to get up sleepily.

A loud siren blared, and it jolted me awake. I could hear the panicked screams of the very tiny people below me. I growled a hasty apology before I ran away, trying not to step on anything. The very tiny people kept on screaming, pointing fingers at me... They called me names. But the names they called me were worse than what the other Kaiju and my creators called me.

They screamed, calling me a monster... a mindless slaughterer... a heartless beast...

My heart wrenched in guilt. I felt so much pain that I almost stumbled down and flattened a hospital that had miraculously survived my onslaught. I caught myself just in time, and I apologized. The very tiny people in the hospital saw me, and they too, began calling me names.

The guilt inside me grew, and without knowing, I shed tears... I roared to the skies, apologizing as much as I can. I'm sorry! I'm sorry I destroyed your homes! I didn't mean to! I was forced to! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I killed your families! I'm sorry that I traumatized your children! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I cannot do anything about it!

But the very tiny people took it the wrong way, and they began screaming louder. They took my roar as a sign of my enragement... I'm sorry for scaring all of you...

I ran away, like I always did.

I reached a small island somewhere in the middle of the Pacific, and there, I laid to nurse myself back to health. If I returned to the Anteverse, my creators would not bother to heal me... They didn't throw me away yet because they think the more Kaiju they have under their disposal, the more power they have. Apparently, even cowardly Kaiju counted.

When I woke up and felt better, I tried to find my way back towards the Breach. But when I got to where it supposedly was, it was gone! Where was it? It was just right here! Did my creators not want me anymore and left me here to rot?

The cool ocean suddenly became cooler as I finally realized my fate.

I was stranded here... I was left alone... I was left to die here...

I am going to die alone. I am going to end my life without honor.

But that view has changed... This place is not so bad at all.

The blue skies which I had thought were weird, was not so bad. It was serene and calm, aside from when storms would occur. I did not complain about the cool and refreshing sea. The green things on brown soil, which I had learned were called trees, looked weird but beautiful; especially the flowering plants, which bloomed during a time. All in all, I liked Earth.

The Anteverse may have been where I was born, but that is not my home anymore. My creators brought me to life, but they were not my parents, for they did not treat me like their child. The very tiny people were supposed to be my enemies, when in truth, I was the monster they think is the true evil. The metal beasts may have killed the other Kaiju, but they had reasons, unlike my creators.

My creators were bad for ordering me around to destroy very innocent people. I forgave the metal beasts for their actions towards me, finally understanding that they were just protecting the very tiny people my creators sought to destroy. I didn't destroy the very tiny people's homes anymore. That was bad, and I didn't want to hear those terrified screams again...

Earth is my new home, and now that it is my hearth, it is my duty to protect and care for it. And as an apology, I will protect the very tiny people, the same way those metal beasts did. I will try to go from a Caitiff and a monster to a protector and a knight.

 **This story was originally a oneshot. Now, well... You can say adding more chapters were too tempting to ignore.**

 **By the way, check out my other story Into the Darkness. It's a Mario fanfic that I am writing alongside Even Monsters can Feel.**


	2. Grievances and Reunions

**Author's Notes: Well, I would have waited a bit longer to upload this since I didn't think feedback was enough. Yet I always found myself itching to write a new chapter so... here you have it!**

 **I shall now change the rating to T due to some foul language courtesy of Hercules Hansen. Enjoy!**

It has been a month since the detonation of Gipsy Danger and the collapse of the Breach. With the Kaiju threat quelled, mankind can finally live without the fear of being attacked by monstrous aliens.

Inside the Hong Kong Shatterdome, a once-bustling base that served as the home of the Jaegers, there was an empty air. Without the constant humming of machinery, the commanding shouts of the personnel, and the loud whirring of the Jaegers and the awe and power they radiated, everything about one of the largest Shatterdomes seemed dull.

There were a few personnel left. Only a handful stayed to clean up or look after the Shatterdome after it was decommissioned. It would stay that way until a few more weeks when the renovations would start. The plan was to convert the Shatterdome into a museum that tributes the Kaiju, the Jaegers and their pilots, and others involving the Kaiju War. During those few weeks, some personnel thought it would be best to stay.

Two of those personnel that volunteered to remain were Hercules Hansen, Australian and former Jaeger pilot, and Tendo Choi, Chinese-Peruvian and former J-tech chief.

They both were in front of LOCCENT's holographic screen, scrolling through a digital map of the entire world. They were still allowed access to the retired and decommissioned office since it didn't have any use after the war. It has become one of the Jaegers' most high-tech and helpful assistance and control system to just a computer room for leisure.

"With all due respect, sir. I already told you a lot of times. There isn't gonna be any chance those bastards would be crawling out of the ocean anymore," Tendo said as he ordered the map to zoom into the Pacific. He shook his head tiredly, trying to shake away his boredom and disinterest.

Herc frowned. "Just keep looking," he ordered sternly in his gruff Australian accent.

Tendo shook his head and sighed exasperatingly. "Well, I don't see how that's necessary. I mean, those bastards aren't going to cause us trouble when their little, underwater, ass crack portal blows up in their faces."

Herc scowled before bowing slightly and leaning towards the screen. "I don't know, either... It's just... I can't get this thought out of my head..."

Tendo stopped scrolling on LOCCENT's retired holo-screen to turn on his swivel chair towards the Australian. His brows were scrunched up in confusion. "What thought?"

Herc rubbed his forehead and eyes. "I-I don't know... It's just that... I don't think this is the end..."

Tendo's frown hardened. "What do you mean this ain't all over? Didn't we just stop the war clock last month? Are you saying that you're doubting our victory?"

"No. We won. Gipsy and Striker finished the mission. It's just... dammit, Tendo... I just feel like this isn't the end. Period." Herc stood straight before crossing his arms and pacing the floor.

"Sir, we didn't dub Operation Pitfall the final battle for nothing. I mean, just think of it this way," Tendo raised both of his hands like he was about to show off a magic trick.

"Gipsy Danger, a mark-III Jaeger resurrected from rotting in Oblivion Bay, and Striker Eureka, the only mark-V designed to be the most powerful Jaeger there is, jump into the Mariana's Trench to drop a super powerful bomb into the Breach. But then, they get confronted by two of the most reputed category-4 Kaiju, Scunner and Raiju, and the only category-5, Slattern," he narrated dramatically.

Herc quirked an eyebrow up musingly at Tendo's antics.

Tendo continued, reimagining the day mankind shoved victory into the alien threat's throat. "I can only imagine how badass it was when Gipsy tore Raiju in half with her sword... and when Striker blew up in Scunner and Slattern's faces."

Herc suddenly felt a tightening in his throat at the mention of Striker's detonation. He was one of the Jeager's pilots, the other being his son, Chuck Hansen. He didn't get to fight himself under the Pacific in Operation Pitfall, since he hurt his arm when they fought Leatherback and Otachi. He removed the splint only a few days ago, despite his doctor's protests saying that it was too soon. But being the independent and self-assured person he was, he brushed the cautious words off as paranoia and removed the splint. He still felt the fiery and numbing sensation on his elbow, but he thinks it's close to healing...

But that wasn't what he felt bad for. His son... The only family of his own blood left... The one who stood by his side despite their conflicts... He died.

Chuck died alongside Stacker when they detonated Striker to clear a way for Gipsy Danger. His son died in an underwater explosion, reduced to tiny molecules from the pressure-magnified, superheated, nuclear blast. He also felt sorry for his brother-in-arms, Stacker Pentecost, but compared to his son's death, it felt like it was nothing. He felt guilty about that, but he couldn't help it. To him, his son's death affected him the most.

Herc could only imagine how things would have been if he was there for his son. They would have fought beside each other, smashing down Kaiju with Striker Eureka's brass knuckles and mincing them with his Stinger Blades. They would have fought until the end together. They would have died with each other in honor and knowing that their efforts would not be in vain.

But during Operation Pitfall, inside LOCCENT, and organizing the mission, Herc felt... helpless. For a very long time, Hercules had never felt so helpless. He could only watch and listen as the Jaegers fought for victory in the Pacific. He could only watch his only family die. He could only watch his son fall into the merciless claws of the Kaiju, and he couldn't do anything about it because he just had one goddamn broken arm.

He could never forgive himself. He just wanted to forget everything. He wasn't one to end his own life with a gun on his head, but he suddenly felt the urge to walk out onto the Shatterdome's chopper landing area and jump off the ledge.

His eyes glistened with unshed tears. Herc grunted in annoyance before rubbing away the liquid from his eyes with his hand. In an attempt to hide his action, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. But Tendo, after keeping attentive eyes for many years in front of the holo-screen coordinating Jaegers through their missions, can catch a man trying to hold back his grief. "Woah. Sir... You okay?"

Herc wanted to snap back how stupid the question sounded. Of course he wasn't okay! It didn't take a genius and a psychiatrist to know that he was trying to hold back from going into a tantrum, wrecking what was left of LOCCENT, and breaking down on the floor. But he kept that to himself, not wanting to make things difficult for him. "N-nothing... Just get back to what you're doing. I don't wanna talk about it..."

Tendo didn't buy it. "I don't think trying to hold back manly tears is anything good for you, sir. But in all seriousness, it's not bad to cry. We lost a lot of guys during the war... It's only good if we let it all out."

"I'm not crying... I'm just sleepy," Herc reasoned as he turned away and concentrated on keeping his damn tears away. A single traitorous tear rolled down his cheek, and Herc tried to suppress a shaky breath of defeat.

"I'm not buying it," Tendo said firmly. "I'm not a guy that can comfort people with soothing words and cheesy pep talk... But that doesn't mean I won't try. Look, sir... We've all lost many people, all of whom fought hard and died in honor drilling Jaeger fists into Kaiju asses. But we all gotta move on... Come on, I understand all your pain-"

Herc slammed his fist loudly on a nearby desk, effectively silencing Tendo. "You understand?" Herc growled in a hushed whisper. Tendo swallowed a heavy lump in his throat, mentally noting for the umpteenth time never to get on Herc's nerves. "You understand?!" The Australian finally snapped, as he turned around to reveal his teariness and brokenness. His eyes were cloudy, and tears were streaming down his cheeks. His face had an unhealthy red tint on them.

Tendo stuttered trying to retrieve the situation's calmness. He tried his best thinking up words that would comfort the Aussie, but none ever came up. He was afraid his words were going to make things worse. Like he said himself, he was never one of those mushy soothing kind of people.

"Do you understand how much pain I'm in?!" Herc screamed. "First it was Angela, my wife! She was killed by either that slimy fucker of a Kaiju, Scissure, or that goddamn nuke those insensitive assholes of a government sent to blow up Sydney and the thousands that screamed for help!" He clawed his ginger hair before screaming again.

"And then Scott! My brother! The one who helped me in my struggle through my miserable life without daring to leave my side despite his problematic qualities! The one who looked after my Chuck when he was still a kid when I wasn't there! The one who I first connected my mind and drifted with! The first one who I fought alongside with against those godforsaken Kaiju bitches! Just because of his goddamn womanizing and shit, I was forced to leave him! I reported him, and he was taken away. He deserved it, but he was still my brother! And ever since, I never heard from him!" He threw an unfortunate stapler that was right beside the fuming former Ranger's hand, the sound of plastic snapping against concrete echoing across the deserted room.

"And then- and then, Chuck... The only family I had left that wasn't mauled to death by an overgrown sea slug! One of my anchors to this world! The one that gave me a reason to live! The one that kept me from going insane! Dead! Exploded in the bottom of the ocean! Ripped apart from fighting that fucking cat-five!" Herc threw a porcelain cup which held some ballpoint pens. He was panting loudly, wheezing heavily with every labored breath. He clenched his fist before smashing his good hand into the table he stood next to.

"And you!" He screamed as he faced a for-once terrified Tendo. "How dare you say you can understand the pain I'm feeling right now! I'm the only Hansen left! I'm the only one in my family, and no one else is there to encourage me to live anymore!"

That was when Tendo abruptly stood up from his swivel chair, a disapproving and determined frown on his face. "Herc! Don't you dare say that on me! You're not alone! You still have friends, brother! You still have a reason to live! And besides, I thought you were a Hansen! Hansens aren't supposed to give up! You said it yourself!"

Herc growled in feral rage, trying his best not to deliver a painful uppercut on Tendo's stub of a chin.

"Listen, brother..." Tendo began, his firmness hardening every word he said. "I'm doing this because you're my friend. You're my brother-in-arms. Everyone cares for you..."

"No one does! I'm not even a Jaeger pilot anymore! Do you think people would ever give a damn and consider my presence if I didn't pilot Jaegers? I'm pretty damn sure they won't!" Herc seethed.

Tendo closed his eyes and shook his head in disappointment. "You're not alone, Herc. You're my friend and brother. We look out for each other. And don't tell me you got no family left. I'm still here."

Herc looked down onto the floor, his rage dissipating as Tendo's words finally got to him. Noticing this, the former J-tech chief continued on. "I'm here for you brother. Even though we're not connected by blood, we're family, too. And I'm pretty sure Angela, Scott, and Chuck would'a told you to suck it up like a man. They want you to move on. Angela wouldn't want her husband not able to forgive himself for her death. Scott wouldn't want his brother acting like a prissy. Chuck wouldn't want you to bang your own head on the metal doors of our bunks. What I'm saying is that you aren't supposed to live like this. They want you to move on, and so do the guys who're still kicking such as me. We want you to move on."

Herc pondered this for a bit before gingerly setting himself on the cold floor. He leaned back on one of the tables, brought both of his hands up to his face, and let the tears out.

Tendo silently walked over, kneeled down, and placed a brotherly hand on the weeping man's shoulder. "We've got to live on, carry the memories of their lives, and retell them alongside our own story. Besides..."

Herc looked up and stared at Tendo with an emotionless face. Tendo smiled kindly. "We'll always find them in the drift."

Herc brought his hands down and let out a shaky breath. "S-sorry, Tendo," Herc apologized as he gazed at the floor beside him. "I'm sorry I acted like a drunk Kaiju on steroids," Herc said as he gazed up at the Chinese-Peruvian before giving him a small smirk. "I guess you're right. They may be gone... but they won't ever be forgotten, and I'll make sure those memories live on... even if the ones who would know aren't of Hansen blood."

Tendo smiled and patted Herc's shoulder. "Good. It's about time the Aussie's stopped crying."

Herc smiled back before scowling. "Alright, enough with mushy pep talk. Now help me up before I lock you up inside those two scientists' freakshow of a Kaiju lab."

At this, Tendo laughed before standing up and offering Herc a hand. The former Jaeger pilot took it and the two of them returned back to the holo-screen.

"Alright, now where were we?" Tendo asked himself as he eased himself on his swivel chair and resumed scrolling the digital map. A confused frown made its way on his face as he realized something. "Um... Sir?"

Herc quirked an eyebrow up questioningly. "You didn't answer my question. Why'd you think 'this isn't the end'?" Tendo asked.

Herc rubbed his chin in thought. "It's... complicated. I'll explain when the time is right. In the meantime, just keep looking..."

Tendo's frown grew tighter. "What are we looking for again?"

Herc looked down on the floor with his arm crossed. "Kaiju."

Tendo quirked an eyebrow up. "Kaiju? But why? I thought the Breach was destroyed. Why would you want to find Kaiju when they aren't even here in the first place?"

"I don't know. I'm just trying to make sure there aren't any Kaiju bastards that managed to crawl through the Breach when it collapsed," Herc answered with slight uncertainty.

Tendo snorted. "There wouldn't be any of that. We could have detected movem. ent and radiation anomalies."

Herc nodded in agreement. "Yeah... But I'm also thinking about two Kaiju in particular..."

"You mean the one those Japanese reported was still alive even though Avenger Achilles finished it off?" Tendo snorted. "Those Japanese were probably too traumatized when Caitiff "woke up and ran towards the sea." And besides, that was a long time ago. It was what? 9 and a half months ago?"

Herc hummed in agreement. "Maybe so... But care to explain that disturbed pit of rubble that's suspiciously shaped like a Kaiju? We have recorded photos of it. And that teeny tiny spike of radiation that for some odd reason, resembles Kaiju blue anomaly patterns."

"Avenger Achilles reported its death, sir. I don't think one of our men would lie just to protect a Kaiju. I mean, everyone practically wants to shove a nuke up their alien asses. It makes no sense if our Rangers decided to leave Caitiff alive. And heck, we would have detected its signature," Tendo argued back.

"It had been two days since Caitiff was thought to be dead. By that time, we didn't manage to catch its signature when it stirred. We may have kept LOCCENT active at all times, but I don't think our detections systems are strong enough to locate a barely-alive Kaiju."

Tendo quirked an eyebrow up. "Another question, sir..." Herc frowned, bracing himself for the Chinese-Peruvian's question. "Why're you even arguing that a Kaiju might still be alive? I mean, I'm pretty sure you hate them a lot more after Strik..." Tendo trailed off, not wanting to mention Striker's detonation in front of Herc again.

Herc frowned harder. "I wasn't hoping for those bastards to be alive... It wouldn't hurt to be extra careful, now would it? You know what happened with Gipsy Danger and Knifehead, right?"

Tendo sighed defeatedly, half-convinced. "Yeah... I guess you're right. We wouldn't want to get caught off guard... But don't you think you're taking it too far?"

Herc snorted in amusement. "Too far? Sitting leisurely in front of a computer for a month is too far for you? And to think that this job doesn't even have the pressure and stress of your previous job..."

"Good point," Tendo smirked.

"Well, whatever the case... It better show itself before I get nauseous from continually monitoring the computer for the whole month," Tendo said as he snuck an accusing glare at an oblivious Herc.

The Aussie was staring straight ahead, his red eyes glazed over. He didn't seem to be very aware of his surroundings, his grief, guilt, and anger threatening to consume him from the inside.

'This is gonna take a while...' Tendo thought grimly.

Time Skip (2 months later)

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Pacific...

A large and scaly dorsal fin sliced through the waves effortlessly, the water cascading through the sides like waterfalls. The owner of the dorsal fin shifted itself to rise higher from the ocean, revealing its large back.

The back was an assortment of scales of different shapes and sizes, clumped together to form a hard and durable shell. Bioluminescent markings lined it, creating vague shapes along its back. The alien appearance suggested it belonged to a Kaiju.

But this was not Caitiff, the main Kaiju of this story. No, this one is much bigger, faster, and more powerful. It had the same Serizawa scale category as Caitiff: Category IV... Very powerful indeed. Although not as powerful as Slattern itself, the infamous Category V and most powerful Kaiju there is, it was still a force to be reckoned with.

The unknown Kaiju torpedoed through the water, using its four, powerful arms and equally capable legs to propel itself forward. It was looking for something...

The Kaiju had been casually swimming deep below the waves, resurfacing only once a day to take in a huge gulp of air to sustain it. During one of its brief resurfaces, it caught a scent. It was vague and barely noticeable, but the Kaiju still sensed it.

The scent was... familiar. It smelled like saltwater stained with sulfur. It also smelled like a rusty piece of metal was dunked under a bucket of formaldehyde and scrubbed until the rust mixed into it. It smelled alien... like another Kaiju.

And so with the scent captured and identified, it swam towards the source, eager to finally meet another one of its kind after the Breach was destroyed by those metal beasts.

The Kaiju rumbled menacingly at the thought of the Jaegers. The water below the surface boiled from the action, vibrations sending ripples throughout the water. The Kaiju frowned hatefully, remembering what the Jaegers did.

It was there when it happened after all... It didn't see how the Breach was destroyed, but when it awoke without the familiar feeling of it's creators' hive mind connection, it knew everything.

It didn't want to recall what went down there, but it found itself reliving the painful memory of it's brothers' and sisters' defeat.

...(uknown Kaiju's POV)...

 _The water was cold... Even colder than what it seemed._

 _The thought of facing those metal beasts again sent a cold, unsettling feeling through my veins. My throat suddenly felt dry, despite being 11,000 meters underwater and gulping down water constantly._

 _I growled under my breath..._

 _My creators told me that fear was natural... for the weak. But I am not weak! I was created to destroy! A powerful being such as me cannot feel fear!_

 _At least, that is what I would have liked to believe..._

 _Even with my defiant denial of being afraid, I couldn't help the nervous and cold feeling in my stomach eating away at my focus._

 _A soft rumble caught my attention._

 _I spun towards the sound, and I softened up upon seeing my brother-in-arms..._

 _'It is okay to fear,' he spoke to me through our mental link. 'Fear is natural. Everyone feels fear. Everyone can hide it under their own courageous and egoistic facade, but in the end, fear still resides deep within our hearts... And also... I am here for you, my friend... I will be by your side in this battle...'_

 _I snorted my thanks. 'Thank you. I was in need of that... You truly are a good friend.'_

 _He smiled at me, and I smiled back._

 _Just then, the voices of my creators blared in my head, alerting me of the oncoming threat._

 _I turned towards my friend. 'We must ready ourselves. The metal beasts approach.'_

 _He nodded before swimming off towards the dark waters, away from the orange lights coming from the underwater volcanoes surrounding us._

 _I did the same, disappearing into the murky and dark depths of the cold Pacific Ocean._

 _-Time Skip-_

 _My heart felt like it was being squeezed and wrenched out of my chest. My blood ran cold, freezing my body from the inside. My eyes glazed over in grief. I lost focus and everything around me became a blur as I saw my dear friend get torn in half..._

 _His mangled body slowly settled down into the rocky and jagged ocean floor, his blue blood staining the water and creating a stench that smelled of sulfur... and grave death._

 _My glazed eyes slowly grew a red-tinted vision. I felt my cold blood heating up, burning my veins and fueling my rage. I roared in fury before surging towards the metal beast._

 _'You will pay dearly... You have taken away someone important to me... You have taken away his life!' I screamed at the metal beast. It didn't understand what I was saying, but it took it as a sign of daring. It's visor darkened in malice._

 _I roared again. 'And now your life I shall take!'_

 _-Time Skip-_

 _The heat was intense. It burned my skin and tore away my flesh. The shockwave winded me, knocking all air out of my enormous lungs. The shock that came alonf choked me, refusing to let me breath in much needed air._

 _I barely remember anything about it... All I ever recall was the pain..._

 _My kin's destruction... My defeat... My brother's death..._

Without knowing, a tear rolled down my enormous face before being swept away by the water rushing past me. My heart wrenched in grief and pain. I hate this feeling. It is not because I feel like it was meant for the weak... but because... because it reminds me how much of a failure I am and how reckless I acted...

My brother-in-arms died because I didn't act too wisely. I didn't watch his back like we promised each other. I left him to die...

I shook my head, trying to clear away those thoughts. My brother and best friend would not want me to think such things. He would have smacked me upside the head with his tail if he was still alive.

...If he was still alive...

My thoughts were cut short when an island came into view. It was obviously a volcanic island, since there was a relatively large volcano sitting in the middle of it.

The scent grew stronger... The other Kaiju is on that island!

With confidence that I will finally find another Kaiju and quench my loneliness, I urged myself to swim faster. My arms burned from the effort of swimming for days on end, but I didn't care. I wouldn't be alone in the metal beasts' world anymore. Another Kaiju will watch my back... We will watch each other's back...

I will make a new brother of this Kaiju...

...(3rd POV)...

Caitiff rolled on the black sand, enjoying the heat the beach absorbed from the sun.

Kaiju were cold-blooded, a trait shared with Earth's reptiles, and just like their scaly counterparts, they love heat. Caitiff thought basking in the warm sunlight wasn't enough, even though to humans, it would have felt like over a hundred degrees. The beach was especially hot today; hot enough to send birds screeching in pain as they attempted to land on the beach. And so Caitiff indulged himself there, rolling around the beach causing sand to fly in every direction.

But then he stopped rolling, his back on the sand and feet sticking up high in the air. He frowned as a familiar scent wafted into his nostrils. A loud hiss reverberated through the beach as he sniffed the air for the scent, further identifying it.

His eyes widened as he recognized the sulfurous, rusty, and salty scent... A Kaiju.

...(Caitiff's POV)...

Another Kaiju? But I am the only one here! It is impossible! My creators left me for dead... alone! There aren't supposed to be other Kaiju here! They should be in the Anteverse, sulking over their defeat or just simply mocking me behind my back!

It's not that I don't want another Kaiju alongside me in this world. I've been alone for a long time after all. It has been what? Months? Whatever the case, it has been a very long time, and I have been wanting company for an equally frustrating long time.

I had talked with the animals in this island lately, but I can't. It is either because they flee from me before I could begin, or I cannot understand their language. They were after all, still aliens to me.

Wait a moment... If there is another Kaiju here... then that means the Breach might have reopened!

Is the Kaiju here to retrieve me? Did my creators send it? Is it here to take me back to the Anteverse?

The thought made me both happy and angry. Happy, because my creators probably want me back! They must need my assistance and service! Maybe I'm not so pathetic and useless to them after all!

And I am angry because I do not want to go. My creators have treated me badly and so did the other Kaiju. I do not want to return to the place that will only cause me suffering. Earth is a better place than the Anteverse, and I have already accustomed myself to call this place my home. This is my home now... Not the Anteverse. I will not let that Kaiju take me away and drag me back to the Breach... that hellhole.

I rolled over and stood up, shaking off the sand that stuck to my hide. I gazed out onto the sea and ocean, sniffing as I scanned the horizon. Just then, I see the vague shape of a large dorsal fin slicing through the waves in the distance.

I watched carefully as the mass closed in, my eyes narrowing in anticipation. My claws clinked as I fidgeted my fingers nervously. My tail wagged back and forth slowly, occasionally uprooting trees unfortunate enough to be in the way.

A half hour passed, and the Kaiju drew closer. The scent was stronger now, and it smelled so much of sulfur and Kaiju essences. The dorsal fin grazed the few remaining waves before rising to expose the Kaiju's back.

The displaced water surged into the land as the Kaiju before me rose up.

First came its back: wide, stocky, spiky, and overall bulky. Next came its four arms which looked like the standard biped Kaiju appendages: thick and bulky, opposing to my thin and long arms. I couldn't help but notice that two of its arms -the smaller, lower left and bigger, upper right- were deformed like they were crushed by asteroids and had grotesque scars lining their length. One of its claws on its larger hands was chipped off, leaving a blunt stump in its place.

Finally came the head. It had a large and tall mouth with its lower jaw protruding out visibly. It had two, large, hook-like horns that bended forwards from the side of its face. One of the horns had a tear in it, making it look like something bit a chunk of it off. It had four small eyes which were nestled on top of a hammer-shaped appendage that sat on the top of its head.

To say that I was surprised was an understatement.

Upon recognizing the Kaiju, my throat tightened and my breath hitched. My blood suddenly ran cold and even without these so-called "hairs" on my neck, I could feel an unsettling and tingling sensation on the back of my head.

The Kaiju before me sneered upon recognizing me. He spoke to me through a mental link. 'Ah... With just my luck... The coward miraculously survives the war... I cannot help but express my surprise... Caitiff...' He said my name like it belonged to the least respectable person he knew... which I probably was.

I struggled in my lose of words, unable to bring myself to speak clearly. But I did manage to stutter out his name...

'S-Scunner?'


End file.
